


Stockyard

by Sheepasaurus_Rex



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepasaurus_Rex/pseuds/Sheepasaurus_Rex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The violet Sniper is being moved to a new base.</p><p>((This is my first fic, so feel free to critique.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> ((Hi there! Sorry if it's a little rough around the edges, but I honestly just wanted to get it down quickly. Please tell me if I've made a mistake somewhere. Thanks!))
> 
> ((I don't want to go into too much detail yet, but this is an AU in which the mercs are hired, and not cloned. Also, they aren't all based around their class' stereotype, like German Medic or Australian Sniper. I wanted to mix it up a bit.))

"Moving? Whatd'ya mean, 'moving'?!"

Miss Pauling shifted and pushed her cat-eye glasses up higher on her nose. "You are being moved to a BLU team at Upward, effective immediately. Shall I repeat myself again, or are we good here?"

The lanky woman groaned and scratched at the nape of her neck. "I've been here for goddamn ages! I'm the best trainer ya'll've ever had up here, you said so yourself!"

"Used to be, Miss Tanner, used to be." The assistant sighed, leaning on the table across from the violet sniper. "You've gotten rusty after so long out of combat, and the Administrator wants you replaced."

Silence filled the room as the Sniper sunk down into her chair. She buried her head in her hands. "And there's nothing I can do to stop the transfer?"

Miss Pauling sighed, and Lenore looked up in surprise. "No, not this time, I'm afraid. A replacement has been found, and he should already be on his way."

The purple-clad assistant rifled through her briefcase and dropped a neat pile of blue shirts in front of the forlorn woman.

"You know the drill," she quoted, almost mechanically. "You may supply your own uniforms, but you must remain in team colors." She pulled out a small baggy of yellow and blue patches, shaped like crosshairs. "You must keep a patch on your person at all times. It does not matter if it is visible. It is simply used for--"

"Used for identification purposes, an' any other side effect is purely coincidental, an you should understand what to do on account of your trainin' and credentials or whatever, I get it already!" The sniper cut off Pauling and grabbed the baggy. "This ain't my first rodeo, hun, I've been moved before." She blinked rapidly to hold back the angry tears she knew were coming.

Miss Pauling snapped the briefcase closed and picked up her clipboard, walking past the Sniper to the door.

Pause. Sniper felt a soft hand on her shoulder, and a soft voice that she had never expected to come out of the blunt woman.

"I'm, uh, I'm sorry about you and your Medic. It wasn't my decision to make."

The hand was gone, the room was empty.

The Sniper screamed and her vase shattered against the door.


	2. A Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLU Scout has a wrench thrown into his life.

The BLU Scout woke with a start, and shut off his buzzing alarm.

5:17. He had plenty of time before his Sniper came back.

He threw on his uniform and went for a jog around the base. It was a cease fire, so he didn't have to worry about being shot at. He did exactly 3 laps of the battlefield, practiced his sprints for 7 minutes, and worked on perfecting his jumps. He gave a two finger salute to his RED counterpart as they ran past each other, and received a middle finger and a smirk in return. It had become somewhat of a daily ritual.

They passed each other for the third time just as the sun was trying to rise.

"It's 5:48, get going, chuckle nuts!" RED shouted at him. BLU nodded and sprinted off towards the base.

Scout hopped in the shower after letting it get warm, washed, and got out, all in less than 5 minutes. He dressed in something casual, pinned his patch to the front of that weird-ass coin pocket on his pants, spritzed on some cologne, and looked at the clock.

6:00, on the dot. Perfect.

Scout had been at this particular battlefield for nearly four years. People had come and gone, always the same. No need for boring introductions or "getting to know each other" or any of that stupid bullshit. Just the same people, with the same memories, and the same feelings, even on the other team.

His sniper came and went, but always stayed his sniper. Tall, quiet, smart. And he loved him. That was nice too.

His sniper left yesterday morning and another was coming today. The same, but different. Always happy to see him at his camper door, babbling like an idiot. Just like every time before.

Scout blushed and shook his head. He couldn't get lost in thought, he had somewhere to be in, shit, he only had two minutes before he knew the van would be parked in its usual spot.

He sprinted through the base and out the side door. Goddamnit he was late, he spent too long running.

He turned the corner and jogged up the hill the van was parked on, watching his feet so he wouldn't trip and twist an ankle. He did that once, Sniper laughed in that deep laugh of his while he had wrapped up his foot.

Scout grinned and looked at his feet, raising his fist to knock on the door that he knew was there, and hit... nothing.

His eyes opened in shock, and looked at his watch. 6:06. He should have been here by now. He was always here. Scout scanned the landscape, begging for that camper van to pull up, maybe he was just late, or hit traffic?

Where was he? Where was his Sniper? What the fuck?!

He ran out to the front of the base, and heard a car pull into the gravel driveway.

A violet hummer.

With someone in it.

Who wasn't _his_ Sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I honestly feel like I might edit this chapter later. I dunno, it just makes Scout sound kinda obsessive.
> 
> I mean, I guess 4 years of the same thing can do that to you, but I don't know. Opinions?))


	3. Uprooting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Medic say their goodbyes, and Lenore Tanner shares a dose of exposition with Miss Pauling.

"You will write me, yes?" she muttered, gently tugging the purple ceramic out of Lenore's hand.

The Sniper sniffed and rubbed her eyes with her free hand. She nodded an affirmative. "Yeah, of course i vi-will..."

The older woman chuckled. She had a deep laugh, like someone who smoked a lot, despite never touching a cigarette in her life. She gently pulled the medigun to point at the taller woman's hand. "Do you know what you'll be doing?"

She shook her head.

"Have you looked at the patches yet?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Plain. Blue. No Australium that I can see."

Medic tucked a black hair back into her lavender headband. "Suppose that means you won't have to deal with the Stocks?" Carefully avoiding eye contact, she pushed up her glasses by the corner and grimaced at the very obvious scar that the gun wouldn't heal for some reason.

She shrugged again. "Who knows. Pauling wouldn't tell me. Only told me to meet her out front after getting cleaned up, and to have my stuff packed."

"Hmm," the Medic mumbled.

They sat in silence, for who knows how long.

Medic finally looked at the Sniper. Her Sniper. The only one like her, and now she was being replaced. Her honey colored eyes met Lenore's deep blue.

"I'm going to miss you, Lenore."

"Ja... yeah. Me too."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sniper sat in silence next to an equally silent Miss Pauling. They had left immediately after dinner, and had driven through the night, Lenore examining her new scar and sleeping fitfully, and Pauling doing paperwork. Lenore didn't know that much paperwork could even exist, let alone be filled out in one night.

Somewhere around 2 in the morning, the sniper was tiredly sewing the patches onto her new blue shirts, and Miss Pauling looked to be engrossed in yet another sheet of tiny-ass print. Lenore leaned in, mildly curious, until she realized it wasn't written in english. She recognized a few German words and noted the pained expression on Pauling's face.

"Don't speak much German, I presume?" She muttered, causing the assistant to jump at the sudden intrusion. She sighed.

"Nooo... One of the, erm... I'm not really supposed to tal-"

"Literally everybody knows about the Stocks, Miss Pauling, I've worked with 'em and I have all the training. Won't tell a soul." The sniper smirked at the woman's pained expression, and made a crossing motion over her heart. "Sniper's honor."

Pauling sighed again. "Tell anyone I talked to you about this and they will never find your body." The threat was just as real as it always was, but it sounded downhearted. So this is what a tired Pauling looks like.

"Alright, well, one of the, uh, ...Stock... Medics seems to have become self aware, or something of that manner." She smacked the paper with the back of her hand. "He's pissed off at me, and has decided to send all of his medical reports in German. Which I don't know how to read."

Lenore reached towards the paper. "May I?" she asked.

The secretary sighed deeply and shoved it into the woman's hand. "I had forgotten you spoke it." She paused, and looked at the Sniper. "Is there a particular reason you hide the accent, or..." she trailed off with a questioning glance.

"I don't hide the accent," she shrugged and paused to pull off the pen cap with her teeth. "Its a personal thing, miss, I'druther not talk about it."

Pauling shrugged and slid her a blank paper to translate onto. "Oh," she exclaimed suddenly, suddenly looking more awake. "If you tell anyone what is on that paper, they will n-"

"J-... yes, Pauling. I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Can you tell I haven't fleshed out the violet Medic yet? Because I haven't fleshed out the purple Medic yet. I'll do it eventually.))
> 
> ((Note: I will clarify this later on, but as I haven't written it yet, nor have I figured out where to work it in, I might as well just bring it up now, since I'm horrible at writing accents.))
> 
> ((Lenore is from the southern region of the united states, but spent many years living in Germany as well. She lived in both places back and forth for most of her childhood. She is fluent in both languages.))
> 
> ((I have a back story in the works, I just needed to clarify her voice a bit, if that makes any sense.))


End file.
